A Zero Snowday
by DreamHolder
Summary: It has just snowed and Youji can't wait to play in it. But the Zeros don't play like most kids would in snow. They like to cause trouble and with that they get naughty snowmen. This is a oneshot. Please R&R


"Natsuo!" Youji called for the other while looking out the window. "Come here look!" He pointed outside.

"What is it this time Youji?" Natsuo sluggishly made his way over to the window. "It's 5am. Not even normal kids wake up this early."

"It snowed last night!" Youji grinned widely. "It snowed a lot! It's all over the ground!"

"Whoopee…" Natsuo yawned. "More risk of getting froze bite again and losing fingers or worse." He turned to walk away. "I'm going back to sleep."

"But Natsu…" Youji let poutiness enter his voice and face. "I want to play in the snow now… It might melt once the sun comes up and then I'll be sad."

"I'm sure it won't melt that quickly." Natsuo tried to ignore how cute he thought the other was being, so he wouldn't give in. "It's been below freezing everyday this week."

"But I want to throw snow balls at the people heading to work this morning." Youji wined. "If I don't start making tons of ammo now it'll be too late."

Natsuo turned around again. "Now I'm listening." He could resist a good laugh at someone else's expense. "I suppose we could do that. Just as long as we bundle up extra warm and wear a ton of gloves." He held out his hands. "I never want frost bite again. It is stupid and makes it hard to use my fingers."

Youji jumped up and down. "I'll go grab everything in the closet!" He rushed to Soubi's room and pulled out ever long sleeve outfit he could find. "Damn!" Youji yelled to where Natsuo could hear him in the other room. "Soubi's gloves are freaking huge!"

Natsuo walked in to see Youji wearing five pairs of shirts that where much too big on him and holding up his hands that looked like they had been swallowed alive by a strange five legged octopus. "Well which would you rather," Natsuo asked. "Wearing gloves that are too big or popping your finger off on accident without realizing it?"

"I think I'll take my chances without the gloves." Youji handed the gloves to his fighter. "I can't make proper snowballs with these."

Natsuo rolled his eyes but knew fighting with Youji about his own safety would go unheard. He quickly grabbed a few shirts for himself and put them on. "Okay." Natsuo looked at the huge sleeves dangling passed his fingertips. "I guess these might do well as gloves too."

"Damn Soubi is a giant." Youji flapped his arms so the sleeves would flop all around. "I hope one I'll be this big."

"Yeah and maybe then all of you will be." Natsuo poked Youji's crotch with a giggle. "Now that'll be a fun day."

A bright blush took over Youji's cheeks as he quickly covered between his legs. "Lets just go play in the snow now okay…" He scurried passed the other and ran out into the freezing cold that he couldn't feel and Natsuo closely followed.

Thirty minutes later, Youji had a huge pile of snowballs next to him. Natsuo spent his time building two snowmen without faces but stick arms that held hands with each other. Both equally happy with their work.

"Look Youji." Natsuo tapped his sacrifice on the shoulder. "I made us out of snow." He pointed at his snowmen with pride.

"You sure did." Youji looked at them. "And you made them rather accurate." He snickered. "Cause your snowman has a bigger butt than mine."

"Who says that snowman isn't you?" Natsuo scoffed. "Now look over there, an old man is walking out."

"Oh snap!" Youji's head spun around. He quickly grabbed a snowball. "Ready…" He ducked down behind a near by car as the man who looked to only be in his late 20s walked to his own car. "Aim…" The mint haired boy made a direct aim for the man's head. "FIRE!" Throwing the snowball as hard as he could, he made a perfect headshot. "SCORE!"

Zero high-fived, but the man who had been hit did not take things quite as well. "Why you little brats!" The man's yell echoed all over the apartment complex. "Show yourselves!" He began to marched in the direction the snowball had flown.

"Come at me old man!" Youji stood up and threw another snowball at the man, this time hitting him the the chest. "There's plenty more where that came from!" He grabbed few more snowballs and quickly pelted the man with them.

Suddenly the man's yelling and cussing out the two boys was starting to bring attention to them from everyone in the complex. Everyone from young kids awoken before their alarm, to little old ladies and college students peeked outside their doors to see a man being hit with snowballs and two kids throwing the snowballs and laughing hysterically.

"Natsu!" Youji stoped throwing snowballs for a minute while the man stumbled from a snowball to the face. "I just thought of the best idea ever!" A huge grin took over his face. "Lets scary everybody watching by making your snowmen move."

"That sounds like fun!" Natsuo giggled. "Is there a spell for that?" He thought for a moment. "Oh I know!" He walked over to his snowmen and placed his hands on their frosty chests. "I'll use the spell that allows me to control water."

"Haha." Youji laughed. "You're really dumb Nastu. You need a spell for snow, not water."

Natsuo stopped for a moment to think, dare he even bother correcting the real dumb one or simply let him learn later? He chose to go with the easier option for the moment and went back to concentrating on the snowmen. He chanted his spell quietly when the two snowmen began glow faintly where the boy's hands were placed.

"Now walk." Natsuo commanded before slowly walking away to have the snowmen obey and follow him. "Good boys." He smiled warmly. "Now go attack that mean old man who is trying to hurt us."

With that the snowmen, still holding twig hands, trudged quickly as they could over to the man who had just been able to remove all the snow from his eyes to see. They bumped the man with their big cold bellies. The man went into a panic and a few children screamed, except for one who shouted, "See mommy! Frosty is real!". It was mass chaos.

"Now how about you two give each other some love." Natsuo winked at his snowmen. "Make sure to let the old man join in too, I'm sure he could use it."

Controlled by Natsuo's commands, the snowmen turned their heads to look into each others' blank faces. Then they turned to face each other, still holding hands but now pressing the poor man tightly between them and giving each other a kiss only snowmen can give. Eyes went wide all around and mother's covered children's' eyes as the living snowmen because to brush snow away from each other as if to undress one another.

"This is awesome Natsu!" Youji was laughing so hard that he began to fill dizzy. "Make them do it on top of him!"

Just as things where getting good, Soubi woke up from all the screams and rushed out to see what was wrong. He will never forget the sight to this day. People all standing in their doorways, watching a man be crushed by two humping snowmen.

He could only yell out the name of the responsible. "ZERO!"

The Zeros were soon after punished greatly by having to wrap their hands in fitted gloves with hot packs in them, shovel the parking lot, hand wash Soubi's shirts they had worn, hand write apology letters for everyone in the complex and erase the memories or the man they had tortured, even though without his understanding he would constantly have nightmares of a snowman with a huge icesicle raping him.

But with punishment aside, the Zeros could tell it was going to be a fun winter.


End file.
